1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air driven lottery game and more particularly pertains to simulating a lottery ball action picking machine used in state lotteries with an air driven lottery game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball mixers and selectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, ball mixers and selectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mixing and dispensing balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,920 to Laezzo et al. discloses an air driven random ball type lot mixer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,385 to Jackson discloses a random ball selector apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,763 to Moscovich discloses a pattern forming ball game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,312 to Dabrowski discloses a manually actuated ball mixing and dispensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,341 to Curtner discloses a ball mixing device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an air driven lottery game for simulating a lottery ball action picking machine used in state lotteries.
In this respect, the air driven lottery game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a lottery ball action picking machine used in state lotteries.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved air driven lottery game which can be used for simulating a lottery ball action picking machine used in state lotteries. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.